gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Starscream
“Wanna bet?” —Starscream, just before disposing the injured Megatron, Transformers the Movie (1986) Starscream (スタースクリーム Sutāsukurīmu) is a major antagonist in the Transformers franchise, usually appearing as one of the great generals of the Decepticon leader, Megatron. He is most well-known for his tendencies against Megatron and his obsession to betray and overthrow him, only to get the short end of his bargain every time. Profile Starscream is the treacherous Decepticon Air Commander and the deadliest of the Seekers. The self-proclaimed pride of the Cybertron War Academy, he's famous not only for his incredible skill, but also for his limitless (and troublesome) ambition. Starscream believes that he is more suited for command than Decepticon leader Megatron. Thankfully for Megatron, Starscream's mutinous, power-grabbing plots are almost always transparent, and he can never muster up enough patience to complete a grandiose power play. Even on the few times he has taken command of the Decepticons, he quickly loses control of a situation, but is too arrogant to realize when he's in over his head. He never learns from his mistakes, but then again, Megatron doesn't either, seeing as how he's never turned Starscream into slag. Despite his constant failures, Starscream believes it is only a matter of time before he prevails—his destiny is inevitable. Starscream's never-give-up attitude extends even to the afterlife: unlike most Transformers, he has a mutant, indestructible spark. His life-force cannot be destroyed and can persist even without a body to contain it. However, there is no indication that Starscream (or anybody else) was aware of this fact prior to his destruction. Transformers Appearances Transformers: Cybertron Warriors Starscream appears as one of the playable characters in the Decepticon side. Transformers Generations Starscream's iterations from all four generations appear as playable characters. Chou Super Robot Wars Starscream appears as one of the many minor antagonists of Chou Super Robot Wars Æ before becoming a major villain in Chou Super Robot Wars M. Buster Machine Zero * Height: 790 meters * Length: 190 meters * Weight: 150,000 metric tons * Pilot: Starscream Buster Machine Zero (バスターマシン0号 Basutā Mashin Zero-gō) is a massive supermachine that was built in secret in 2001 as the predecessor to Buster Machines 1 and 2 (both which form Gunbuster) and a prototype by the United Earth Space Colonization Program to be mankind's greatest weapon upon man's venture into the deep recesses of space. However, the Machine was unstable due to its hyper sub-atomic reaction being weaponized inside the mechanism and if used unwisely, could explode and potentially wipe out an entire universe. However, while the Machine's creators continue to debate whether to really use it, it suddenly disappeared, and since Buster Machine Zero was not even used once because to its potentially cataclysmic firepower, its existence was never made known outside of its makers and those involved with its creation. Afterwards, construction for Buster Machines 1 and 2 began, people claiming that the Machine's disappearance was either for the best or the worst. The case proved to be latter as it is revealed in the post-credits scene of Chou Super Robot Wars Æ that it was Starscream who seized Buster Machine Zero and wishes to use its power to rule over the Decepticons and the slowly-merging Multiverse. Quotes Megatron: You are either lying or you're stupid! Starscream: I'm stupid! I'm stupid! —Triple Takeover, The Transformers cartoon (Starscream's coronation gets interrupted by a fighter jet) Starscream: Who disrupts my coronation?! Galvatron: (coming out the fighter jet) Coronation, Starscream? This is bad comedy! Starscream: Megatron, is that you? Galvatron: HERE'S A HINT!! (transforms into a cannon and blasts Starscream dead) —Transformers: the Movie (1986) “Why? That's what they all asked me. Why him… why Starscream? Why, of all Decepticons, did I decide to revitalize the one whose record of deceit and betrayal is legend? Because I'm an idiot, that's why!” —Megatron, lamenting the fact that he even tolerated Starscream's mannerisms in the first place Trivia * Starscream's secret weapon, Buster Machine Zero, is a Banpresto Original mecha in the Chou Super Robot Wars brand despite drawing influence from Gainax's Aim for the Top! series. Gallery File:King Starscream.png|King Starscream Category:Transformers Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro Category:Robots Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Male